We seek a five-year renewal of our training grant on emotion research. Our training program continues to focus on three specific themes: 1. Personality, temperament and individual differences: Lifespan developmental, genetic, cognitive and biological approaches; 2. Affective neuroscience; and 3. Emotion and psychopathology. In this renewal, we request funds for 12 pre-doctoral and 6 post-doctoral stipends/year. Since the time of the last competitive renewal, we have hired additional faculty with research interests centrally in emotion, we have established a major new facility for functional brain imaging--the W.M. Keck Laboratory for Functional Brain Imaging and Behavior that is focused principally on affective neuroscience; we were successful in our competitive renewal of our NIMH funded Behavioral Sciences Center grant focused on Affective Science; and we received one of the five national NIH-funded Mind-Body centers with ours focused on the role of emotion in health and disease. We have 21 program faculty, drawn from four academic departments, with Psychology as the lead department. Pre-doctoral trainees will be supported for two years and post-doctoral trainees will be offered up to three years of support but will be encouraged to write their own post-doctoral training proposals during their initial year in the program to held leverage the funds we request from this T32. Major elements of the training program include: four 8-week course modules devoted to different aspects of emotion theory and research, focusing primarily on the three themes upon which the program is based, with Davidson and Goldsmith each teaching one module and other program faculty teaching the others on a rotating basis; a Spring seminar each year associated with the Wisconsin Symposium on Emotion, an annual event at Wisconsin that brings 6-7 outside speakers to campus for a meeting on a specific topic in emotion research; participation in a set of four special classes each year devoted to ethical issues in research; participation in periodic meetings of our two NIH-funded Centers that focus on different aspects of emotion research; and participation in monthly emotion groups held at different faculty members homes each month. We believe this program is unique and provides an extraordinary opportunity for interdisciplinary training in emotion research. [unreadable] [unreadable]